Jealousy
by SPARK187
Summary: What happens when Butch sees Mitch kissing Buttercup?
1. Chapter 1: Buttercup's POV

**This in a continuance from _First Date_. Butch sees Mitch kissing Buttercup, will his jealousy take over? And what is the story behind his blackmailing of Princess? All is revealed in this story.  
**

**Jealousy**

**Buttercup's POV**

At least a week had passed since I last saw Butch. I was starting to think he had forgotten about me. I went on with my daily life, but always my thoughts were on him. I was out with my sisters that day with some kids from school. It was a nice day, so we all decided to go on a picnic.

I was sitting alone at one of the picnic tables, while the other kids where playing volleyball. I would have joined in, but somehow I just didn't feel like it. I finished off the sandwich I was eating and decided to take a short walk up the trail to clear my head.

I barely got one foot into the woods when Mitch Mitchelson approached me. "Hey, Buttercup," he said, trying to act cool. I really didn't want to deal with him right now, but he jumped in front of me.

"What do you want, Mitch?" I asked.

"I want to know why you keep blowing me off?"

"Mitch, I told. We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

"What? I'm not good enough for you," he said and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me, Mitch," I yelled, but he only pulled me closer and kissed me hard on the mouth. Partly out of impulse and partly because he pissed me off, I punched him hard in the stomach. He flew forward a few feet and landed on the ground.

"Damn, Buttercup, why did you do that?" Mitch asked, trying to rise to his feet.

I approached him and lifted him up. "I'm warning you, Mitch, don't ever do that again."

"Oh, come on, Buttercup, why don't you just admit you liked it?"

"Do you want me to knock you on your ass again?" Mitch gave me a sly look, like he was getting off on it. Freak! I thought.

I just walked away further into the woods, trying to calm myself down. God, I wanted to hit something right now. I heard footsteps behind me, thinking Mitch had followed me. I stopped abruptly and yelled out.

"What the hell did I tell you?" I started to turn around but not really paying attention to who was there, and I felt a pair of lips touch mine hard. I was so pissed I kneed the would-be kisser in the groin. I focused my eyes and saw who I had hit.

"Hey, Buttercup," Butch said while groaning. Damn it! Why did he have to surprise me like that?

"Butch, what are you doing here?" I leaned down on the ground to see if he was okay. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, nothing's permanently damaged." He seemed to recover from my assault almost instantly. He grabbed me and forced me into another kiss pulling me close to him. I felt his hands on my back sending shivers throughout my body. When it was over I could barely breathe. "So, who's the guy?"

"What guy?" I asked, looking confused.

"The guy I saw kissing you," he said. "I saw you slam him."

"That's just Mitch being a jerk," I said. I rose to my feet and helped him up as well.

"Well, I didn't like him touching my girl," he said, still holding on to my hand. "I would have belted him myself if you hadn't."

"You're jealous," I said, snatching my hand back and starting to walk away from him. He grabbed me from behind. "What are you doing?"

"You can't get away from me that easily," he said and started to kiss my neck. "You taste so good."

"Butch, stop it," I said, trying to break free of him. "What if someone sees us?" Still he continued to kiss me, which sent a soft moan out of me.

"I don't care," he whispered in my ear. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"I know," I said, turning around in his embrace so I could face him. "We have to be careful." He touched his lips to mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever.

I was breathless again as he began to speak. "Let's go somewhere. I want to be alone with you."

"I can't, not now. If I don't get back soon my sisters are going to come looking for me."

"Then meet me tonight," he said. I went silent for a moment, escaping his arms and leaning up against a tree with my back towards him. "Please, Buttercup."

He put his hands on my shoulders, which prompted me to turn around. "Okay, where?"

"The junkyard, about eight."

"Alright," I said. Then I heard Blossom calling to me.

"Buttercup, are you out here?" she called. Damn, why did she have to come looking for me now. "You have to go before she finds you."

He kissed me one last time and said, "Don't forget, alright."

"I won't. Now go." Butch disappeared deep into the woods, while he started to walk the other way. I finally made it out and saw both my sisters standing there next to Mitch.

"Buttercup, where did you go?" Blossom asked. She had her hands on her hips and gave me a disapproving look.

"What? Can't a girl take a walk without a posse' coming after her?"

"Then why did you beat up poor Mitch when he went looking for you?"

"Beat up?" I yelled out offended by the exaggeration. "Oh, please, I barely grazed him." I threw Mitch a nasty look for fudging the facts.

I walked away and joined the rest of the kids. Suddenly I was in the mood to play volleyball. At least it was better than answering any more annoying questions.

That night I was able to sneak out without anyone noticing. It was a Friday, and Dad had locked himself up in his lab again, while Blossom had a date. Bubbles was too busy gossiping on the phone to notice me, so I just flew out my window anxious to meet Butch. It only took a few minutes to reach the junkyard, since I was flying. I landed softly and looked around suspiciously. I didn't see Butch anywhere, but I did hear a commotion going on and a few familiar voices.

"Hey, Ace, I'm bored," Lil' Arturo said. "We haven't caused any mayhem in weeks."

"Not easy with those Power Geeks around," Ace said. "Although, they are kind of hot."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind bangin' one of them," Grubber remarked while chuckling.

"And who would you have in mind?" Snake asked.

"Only one, man," Ace said. "That Buttercup is one hot chick. I bet I could make her scream bloody murder." He laughed sadistically, which sent me into a rage.

"Oh, really," I said pissed off. "And which one of you would like to try it first?"

"Hey, look," Big Billy said, pointing at me. "It's Buttercup."

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Ace said and came towards me. Any normal girl would have gotten scared and ran, but I was in the mood to teach these boys some manners. "Hey, Buttercup, what do you say we have some fun?"

"Touch her and you're dead." I turned around to see Butch standing a few feet away. He had a beer can in his hand, and he just crumpled it up in his bare hand and threw it aside.

His behavior made me laugh. Did he really think I needed his protection?

"Get 'um boys," Ace said. "I'll take care of her."

"I seriously doubt that," I said, and flew straight for him. I pouched him hard in the face, but Big Billy sucker punched me from behind. I hit the ground, leaving a small crater.

Didn't these losers get it? That only made me mad. Ace was surprised when I got up and picked up Big Billy and threw him onto an old car frame. Ace looked scared as I came towards him.

"Hey, Buttercup," he said, backing up with his hands in from of him. "It was just a joke. You really wouldn't hurt me... not after everything we've meant to each other."

I didn't even feel the need to respond to that, well, not with words anyway. I simply pounded him into the ground and kicked him in the head several times. My temper was so high I almost couldn't control myself, until I heard Butch's voice.

"Hey, Buttercup!" I looked over at him and saw the rest of the Gang Green Gang had split. "Save some for me."

I looked over to see the bloody mess that Ace was. "Forget him," I said, looking over at Butch. "He's not worth it."

Ace looked up at that moment, staggering to his feet. "Hey, Buttercup, you must be slumming again." He looked over at Butch. "So, how is she in bed? A real wild cat, huh. Well, after Princess, any girl will do, right?"

I saw the fire in Butch's eyes as he pounded Ace to the ground again. I had never seen him in such a rage before. It almost scared me.

"Hey, Butch, stop!" I grabbed hold of him and forced him off Ace. I took hold of him and forced him to the ground. "He's not worth killing!" I cried out.

Butch looked up at me and saw the fear in my eyes. He broke free of me and flew up into the clouds. I quickly followed him, but he was so fast that I could barely keep up.

"Butch, wait!" I called out to him.

He paid no attention to me and just kept flying away out of my reach. Soon he started to slow down enough for me to catch him. I grabbed his hand, but he snatched it back.

"Please, Buttercup, don't," he said, looking away from me. His breathing was heavy and he started to scream out. I flew over to the other side to where I was facing him. I put my hand on his face, caressing it softly. He finally looked up at me. There was still a small amount of rage in his face. "I heard what Ace said. Did you and him...?"

"No, you're the only person I've even been with." I said. "Butch, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know," he said. "After what he said, these images kept going through my mind of you and him..."

"Butch, there was something, but it was a long time ago, before I even met you. I had a crush on him, but he was just using me to get to my sisters. He almost killed them. I'll never forgive him for that."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking ashamed. "It just made me crazy," he said and attempted to take a hold of me.

"Wait," I said, holding him back. "What about Princess? Did you...?"

Butch didn't say anything, just flew away back down to the ground. I followed him. He landed in the park, and I soon chased after him. I saw him attacking a tree by ripping it out by its roots. He screamed out in rage, and it should have scared me, but I knew I had to help him.

"Butch!" I yelled to him. He looked up at me, and I saw that his green eyes seemed darker then I had ever seen them. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Buttercup, you have to stay away from me. I'm no good for you. I'll just ruin your life."

"No!" I shouted at him. "I'm not going to let you push me away, so tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," he said, a little calmer. "It's just the way I am." He looked at the mangled tree he destroyed. "That's what I do, Buttercup." He pointed at the tree then looked at me. "That's what I'll do to you."

I became angry at him at that moment. "You think you're the only one who has to deal with rage." He refused to look at me as he tried to escape me again, but I was relentless. I refused to let him go and grabbed hold of him and forced him to look at me. "Talk to me," I demanded. "You're not going anywhere until you do."

So much emotion flowed out of him as he grabbed onto me and sobbed. I just held his trembling body, stroking him softly until he calmed down.

"Buttercup, I've done a lot of bad things," he said. "What the hell do you see in me?"

"You saved my life," I said. "Mojo would have killed me if it wasn't for you. I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"Buttercup, you don't owe me anything," he said. I came to him and put my arms around him. I felt him return the affection. "You're the one that saved me."

I looked into his eyes and saw the torment that laid there. "So, just tell me what's wrong."

"That thing about Princess..." he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care about that," I said. "I only care about you."

"I just want you to know that I never touched her." There was a sort of relief I felt hearing him say that. I couldn't admit to myself that night at The Webb I was jealous when she approached our table. The way she looked at him made me want to smash her face in.

"I don't want to hear about Princess," I said, looking away from him. "You don't have to lie to me and tell me nothing happened. If you had her it doesn't matter."

"But I didn't, not after what she did. She's nothing but a tramp. She may have money, but she doesn't have class, not like you."

"Me? Class?" I was stunned that he thought that about me. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is," he said, taking my hand. "Of all the girls I could have and there a lot, the only one I want is you. So, when I saw that loser Mitch what's his face kiss you it made me crazy, and when I heard Ace and his gang taking about you I just wanted to crack their skulls in."

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself." I felt angry but also flattered that he felt that way. I thought about it for a moment and realized something. I would have felt the same way. "Butch, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah," he said.

I fell back into his arms and laid my head on his chest. "I don't want anyone else but you."

"I'm glad," he said. "Thanks for calming me down."

"I didn't do anything," I said. I had decided that I did want to know about Princess, not for my sake but for his. "So, could you tell me what happened with Princess?"

"Why?" he asked me. "It's old news. I'd just like to forget about it."

"But you can't," I said and looked into his eyes. I could see the hurt in his eyes at the mention of Princess. "Maybe if you talk about it, it wouldn't hurt so bad."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" I wasn't sure that I did, but I knew he needed to get it out. So I nodded and took his hand and kissed it.

**_Flashback..._**

**_Butch's POV_**

_She was sometimes annoying, but the girl was hot. Why did I believe her when she said she was a virgin? Thinking back I don't think I really believed her. I had been seeing her for several weeks, and she kept putting me off. She said she just wasn't ready, so I believed it. Or that's what I told myself._

_It was a hot afternoon that Sunday. That day I decided to surprise her. Her place had more security than Fort Knox, but I was an excellent thief. I was a Rowdy Ruff Boy for crying out loud. No girl could resist me. I was going to prove that to her._

_I sneaked in through the underground tunnels. Big Daddy Morebucks didn't count on that. You would think a guy that rich would have a tighter security. Leave me to point out the not so obvious._

_So I entered without too much trouble. No security in that tiny little window. Princess had a whole wing to herself, and I knew how to get there practically undetected. I entered her bedroom, but she wasn't there. Where would a girl like her be on a day like this? The hot tub, where else._

_I knew where that was. I'd been there numerous times. The last time I got her to take her top off. Well, that was half the battle, time to get to the other half. I was determined to find out what she was hiding down there._

_Then I peeked in and beheld a sight I wasn't prepared for. I stayed in the doorway and watched. There she was in the hot tub with the Gang Green Gang._

"_Come on, Acey, don't you want it?"_

"_Oh, yeah," he said, licking her up and down. _

_She came out of the water naked and dripping wet. Ace came out of the hot tub and started chasing her around the tub, while the rest of the gang was cheering him on like it was some sick game. Eventually he caught her and tackled her down to the floor. She was laughing the entire time, so I didn't think she was in any trouble. _

_I just stood there and watched him practically fuck her brains out. She screamed so loud I knew she must have been faking. Then something happened I didn't expect. Big Billy and Grubber and the rest of the gang came out and took their turn with her. _

_Oh, hell, the whole thing disgusted me. That dirty little whore played me for a fool, but no more. I kept my cool and made my way to the surveillance room. I knew all the codes to get in and out. I was a resourceful little thief, but the only thing I wanted wasn't of any value to anyone... only to Princess. _

_Everything in that room was recorded, so I made me a little DVD. This definitely was academy award winning material. I came back into Princess' bedroom and lay out on her bed. I waited for her to come back in. It took a while, but she eventually did. Too bad her "guests" weren't with her. _

_I was itching for a brawl, and I would have loved nothing more than to pound those thugs into the foundation. I would have to settle for just her. There she was standing in the doorway staring at me, mouth wide open and her eyes all bugged out. That picture was priceless._

_Finally she said something. "Butchy Baby." She tried to act all innocent, but she knew that I knew. Even if I hadn't seen them, I could smell those thugs all over her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I thought we could watch a DVD together," I said. I hit that remote and the footage came up on the big screen. Her face went white when she saw herself fucking Ace. I didn't even flinch once watching her expression change from horror to rage._

"_How dare you?" she shouted and attempted to attack me. She jumped on the bed and started to beat on me, but I subdued her quickly and pinned her down to the bed._

"_What are you going to do now?" she said, taunting me. "You gonna rape me? You don't have to. You want it. Take it." Then she laughed in my face._

"_I would never touch your nasty ass," I said, still holding her down. "Not now, not ever." I jumped off the bed and right to her state of the art entertainment center. "But I'll keep this."_

_I took the DVD out of the player and left her room. She ran after me, practically tackling me down the stairs. If I had been some normal guy, she would have killed me. I smashed down to the bottom and made a gaping hole in the floor. I picked myself up off the basement floor and staggered to the secret exit. I went back through the underground tunnels and made my way home._

_Then and there I vowed never to trust another woman again for as long as I lived._

**_End of Flashback_**

I looked at him, feeling for the first time how painful that must have been. To think I had ever been jealous of Princess. After what she did to him, I wondered if he would ever recover. I had a question on my mind that I needed to know the answer to, but if it wasn't the answer I wanted I didn't want to know. I had to ask anyway.

"How do you feel now?" My voice was shaky. "After what she did, could you ever trust again?"

"I already have," he said, looking deeply into my eyes. "It's because of you."

He took me into his arms and kissed me. At that moment I knew I had his heart. I would never be jealous again, and he had no reason to be either.

**Well, that's the end. How did I do? This was a strange one to write. Again, writing on the whim. Please review that tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Butch's POV

**Butch's POV**

Here I was flying through the clouds trying to clear my head. I hadn't seen Buttercup in more than a week. Damn. Why can't I get this girl out of my head? I went by her house earlier, but she wasn't there. So I just flew around town, hoping I would run into her. Something led me to the park. I stayed in the wood so no one would see me. All the kids where hanging out there today. Some of them must be Buttercup's friends. That was her world, one I couldn't be part of.

Was I really jealous of those kids? There were boys there, too. What if she dropped me for one of them? No, she couldn't do that, not after everything we had been through. She was my girl, even if no one else knew it but me.

Suddenly I heard a noise in the trees. I hid behind a tree and looked on. There she was, my dark angel. She looked so sad. I was about to approach her, but something stopped me, or someone.

"Hey, Buttercup," I heard a boy say. He was trying to act cool, which burned me up. Butter didn't look too interested in talking to him, but he jumped in front of her.

"What do you want, Mitch?" she asked.

"I want to know why you keep blowing me off?"

"Mitch, I told. We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be." That's it, Buttercup. Tell this loser to get lost.

"What? I'm not good enough for you," he said and grabbed her arm. My blood started to boil when I saw that.

"Let go of me, Mitch," she yelled, but he only pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the mouth. I was about to come to her rescue, but then Buttercup punched him hard in the stomach. He flew forward a few feet and landed on the ground. Yeah, that's it. Could my girl give a punch.

"Damn, Buttercup, why did you do that?" Mitch asked, trying to rise to his feet.

She approached him and lifted him up. "I'm warning you, Mitch. Don't ever do that again." I could see the fire in her eyes. I knew her temper, and what she was capable of. I almost felt sorry for this loser.

"Oh, come on, Buttercup, why don't you just admit you liked it?"

"Do you want me to knock you on your ass again?" Mitch gave her a sly look, like he was getting off on it. Fucking pervert. How dare he touch my girl.

She walked away further into the woods, and I could tell she was still steamed. I decided to make my presence known. Watching her punch that guy really turned me on. I think she heard me behind her, not that I was trying to be stealthy. She stopped abruptly and yelled out.

"What the hell did I tell you?" She started to turn around, and I quickly pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her long and hard. I must have pissed her off, because she kneed me in the groin. Suddenly, she looked on me with surprise and shock.

"Hey, Buttercup," I said, while I groaned in pain. Damn, I thought. That really hurt. I was almost sorry I surprised her like that.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" She leaned down on the ground where I was hunched over in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, nothing's permanently damaged." I recovered almost instantly. I grabbed her and forced her into another kiss, pulling her close to me. I put my hands on her back. I felt her whole body shake. I felt a certain amount of satisfaction. When it was over I could tell that she could barely breathe. "So, who's the guy?"

"What guy?" she asked, looking confused.

"The guy I saw kissing you," I said. "I saw you slam him."

"That's just Mitch being a jerk," she said. She rose to her feet and helped me up as well.

"Well, I didn't like him touching my girl," I said, still holding on to her hand. "I would have belted him myself if you hadn't."

"You're jealous," she said, snatching her hand back and starting to walk away from me. I grabbed her from behind. "What are you doing?"

"You can't get away from me that easily," I said and started to kiss her neck. "You taste so good."

"Butch, stop it," she said, trying to break free of me, but I wasn't letting her go. "What if someone sees us?" Still I continued to kiss her, which sent a soft moan out of her. That was a sound I loved to hear.

"I don't care," I whispered in her ear. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"I know," she said, turning around in my embrace so she could face me. "We have to be careful." I touched my lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss seemed to last forever.

She was breathless again as I started to speak. "Let's go somewhere. I want to be alone with you."

"I can't, not now." It disappointed me that she wouldn't come with me, and I wondered if she wanted to be with that Mitch clown. "If I don't get back soon my sisters are going to come looking for me." I hoped that was the truth.

"Then meet me tonight," I said. She went silent for a moment, escaping my arms and leaning up against a tree with her back towards me. "Please, Buttercup."

I put my hands on her shoulders, which prompted her to turn around. "Okay, where?"

"The junkyard, about eight."

"Alright," she said. Then I heard her sister Blossom calling to her.

"Buttercup, are you out here?" she called. Buttercup looked disappointed, but also a little anxious.

"You have to go before she finds you."

I kissed her one last time and said, "Don't forget, alright."

"I won't. Now go." I disappeared deep into the woods, but I looked back one last time hoping to catch one last glimpse of her, but to my disappointment she was gone. I hiked back into the direction she was walking. I hid myself behind a tree and saw her standing with both her sisters and that guy Mitch. God, I really wanted to beat his ass.

"Buttercup, where did you go?" Blossom asked. She had her hands on her hips and gave Buttercup a disapproving look.

"What? Can't a girl take a walk without a posse' coming after her?" That statement made me laugh. I loved the fact she was a smart ass.

"Then why did you beat up poor Mitch when he went looking for you?"

"Beat up?" Buttercup yelled out. She looked offended, and so did I. "Oh, please, I barely grazed him." She threw Mitch a nasty look, and he looked a little scared as Buttercup passed him without giving him another glance. He should be scared. Next time he'll have to deal with me.

She walked away and joined the rest of the kids in a game of volley ball. She was so fierce as I watched her play, just as fierce as she was in battle. I was glad of that. I knew she could kick anyone's ass if she wanted to, but it made me worry about her more.

It was nearly 7:30 when I was getting ready to leave to meet Buttercup. My brothers were home that night, just hanging out as they normally did.

"Hey," Boomer called out to me. "You going out again, Butch?"

"Yeah," I said. "What's it to you?" I wasn't really interested in talking to my brothers right now. I didn't want to be late.

"Seems like you've been going out a lot lately," Brick said. "Must be a girl."

I didn't even condone that with an answer. Yeah, I was meeting a girl, but not just any girl. She was a goddess, but they wouldn't understand that. Neither one of them had ever been in love.

Love? Did I just think that? I guess I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Buttercup. I just wondered if she felt the same way. Was I just a fling to her, a way of rebelling? I didn't know. All I knew was that I could stay away from her.

"Who is she, Butch?" Brick asked me.

"There's no girl," I demanded. "I'm just going out to blow off some steam."

"Yeah, whatever," Boomer said, and went back to watching television.

I walked out that night, knowing neither one of them believed me, but I didn't care. My girl was waiting, and that made everything alright.

When I arrived at the junkyard I pulled out a can of cheap beer out of my pocket. I needed something to drink, but before I could finish it I heard voices.

"Hey, Ace, I'm bored," Lil' Arturo said. "We haven't caused any mayhem in weeks."

"Not easy with those Power Geeks around," Ace said. "Although, they are kind of hot."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind bangin' one of them," Grubber remarked while chuckling.

"And who would you have in mind?" Snake asked.

"Only one, man," Ace said. "That Buttercup is one hot chick. I bet I could make her scream bloody murder." He laughed sadistically. Damn, that guy pissed me off. No way in hell would I allow that reject to ever touch her. I was ready to give him a pounding when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, really," came Buttercup's voice. She sounded pissed. She must have heard what they said. "And which one of you would like to try it first?"

"Hey, look," Big Billy said, pointing at me. "It's Buttercup."

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Ace said and came towards her. "Hey, Buttercup, what do you say we have some fun?" That was it. Now, I was in a rage.

"Touch her, and you're dead." Buttercup turned around to see me standing a few feet away. I still had the beer can in his hand, and I just crumpled it up in my bare hand and threw it aside.

I heard laughter come out of her, as she looked over at me. Did she know I just wanted to protect her?

"Get 'um boys," Ace said. "I'll take care of her."

"I seriously doubt that," she said, and flew straight for him. She pouched him hard in the face, but Big Billy sucker punched her from behind. She hit the ground, leaving a small crater.

I was in a rage. How dare these losers do that to her. I started to fly towards her, but the rest of gang ambushed me. I made short work of them, throwing them off me like rag dolls.

I was finally free to help Buttercup who was facing down Ace. She looked livid as she stared Ace down. Ace looked surprised when Buttercup got up and picked up Big Billy and threw him onto an old car frame. He was scared as Buttercup came towards him.

"Hey, Buttercup," he said, backing up with his hands in from of him. "It was just a joke. You really wouldn't hurt me... not after everything we've meant to each other." What the hell did he mean by that?

Buttercup didn't respond to that well. She simply pounded him into the ground and kicked him in the head several times. I had never seen her so angry. She looked so out of control. Even after all the fights we had, I had never seen her fight so intensely. I called out to her, trying to lighten the situation.

"Hey, Buttercup," I called out. She looked over at me. The rest of the Gang Green Gang had split by then. "Save some for me."

She looked at Ace. I saw that he was bloody mess. Butter seemed to calm down after that. "Forget him," she said, looking over at me. "He's not worth it."

Ace looked up at that moment, staggering to his feet. "Hey, Buttercup, you must be slumming again." He looked over at me. "So, how is she in bed? A real wild cat, huh. Well, after Princess, any girl will do, right?"

God, that burned me up. First he insults my girl, and then he brings up Princess. I was so mad that I pounded Ace to the ground. I was in a rage, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I wanted to kill this bastard.

"Hey, Butch, stop," Buttercup screamed and grabbed hold of me and forced me off of Ace. She took hold of me and forced me to the ground. "He's not worth killing," she cried out.

I looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Oh, my God, what have I done? If I could do this to Ace, what could I have done to her? I had to get away before I hurt her. I broke free of her and flew up into the clouds.

"Butch, wait!" She called out to me. She was following me, but I was too fast for her.

I paid no attention to her cries and just kept flying away out of her reach. I couldn't let her see me like this. I was too ashamed. My rage was lessening, the higher I flew. I felt her getting closer. Why couldn't she just go away? She was just too stubborn to just let me go. She grabbed my hand, but I snatched it back.

"Please, Buttercup, don't," I said, looking away from her. My breathing was heavy, and I started to scream out. I closed my eyes tight, hoping when I opened them she would be gone. That didn't happen. I felt her hand on my face, caressing it softly. Finally, I looked up at her. There was still rage inside me, but not enough for me to lose control again. I was thinking of what Ace said to her. What had he done to my angel? I had to know. "I heard what Ace said. Did you and him...?"

"No." She looked so shocked that I would think that. "You're the only person I've ever been with," she said. "Butch, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know," I said. "After what he said, these images kept going through my mind of you and him..."

"Butch, there was something, but it was a long time ago, before I even met you. I had a crush on him, but he was just using me to get to my sisters. He almost killed them. I'll never forgive him for that." There was a sincerity in her voice. Was I wrong to think what I did? Why was I so jealous over a guy like him?

"I'm sorry," I said, looking ashamed. "It just made me crazy." I tried to take a hold of her. I wanted so bad to be able to touch her at that moment.

"Wait," she said, holding me back. "What about Princess? Did you...?" Why did she want to know about her?

I didn't say anything, just flew away back down to the ground. I landed in the park, my rage taking over again. There was no one around, so I stopped at a large oak a tree by ripped it out by its roots. I screamed out in rage. I wanted to destroy something, and the tree was the only thing that was in my reach.

"Butch!" I heard Buttercup yell to me. I looked up at her, and there was a mixture of hurt and concern in her eyes. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Buttercup, you have to stay away from me. I'm no good for you. I'll just ruin your life."

"No!" she shouted at me. "I'm not going to let you push me away, so tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," I said, becoming a little calmer. "It's just the way I am." I looked at the mangled tree I destroyed. "That's what I do, Buttercup." I pointed at the tree then looked at her. "That's what I'll do to you."

There was a look of anger on her face at that moment. "You think you're the only one who has to deal with rage." I looked away from her and tried to escape her again, but she was relentless. She refused to let me go and grabbed hold of me and forced me to look at her. "Talk to me," she demanded. "You're not going anywhere until you do."

So much emotion flowed out of me as I grabbed onto her and sobbed. She just held my trembling body, stroking me softly until I calmed down. I hated her seeing me so weak, but at that moment I knew I needed her.

"Buttercup, I've done a lot of bad things," I said. "What the hell do you see in me?" She looked at me so shocked, as if I should know the answer to that question.

"You saved my life," she said. "Mojo would have killed me if it wasn't for you. I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"Buttercup, you don't owe me anything," I said. She came to me and put her arms around me. I felt the need to hold her too. "You're the one that saved me."

She looked into my eyes. She must have seen the torment that laid there. "So, just tell me what's wrong."

"That thing about Princess..." I started, but she cut him off. I felt a desperate need to tell her, thinking that would make the pain go away.

"I don't care about that," she said. "I only care about you."

"I just want you to know that I never touched her." There was a sort of relief in her eyes at my confession. I wondered if she was jealous of Princess. I wished I could show her that she didn't need to be. Did she know that no other girl could compare to her?

"I don't want to hear about Princess," she said, looking away from me. "You don't have to lie to me and tell me nothing happened. If you had her it doesn't matter."

"But I didn't, not after what she did. She's nothing but a tramp." There I said it, but Buttercup had no reaction. "She may have money, but she doesn't have class, not like you."

"Me? Class?" She looked so shocked by what I said, but what she said next shocked me even more. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is," I said, taking her hand. "Of all the girls I could have and there a lot, the only one I want is you. So, when I saw that loser Mitch what's his face kiss you it made me crazy, and when I heard Ace and his gang taking about you I just wanted to crack their skulls in."

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself." She looked angry for a moment, but then her mood changed. Her tone became softer when she said, "Butch, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah," I said.

She fell back into my arms and laid her head on his chest. "I don't want anyone else but you."

"I'm glad," I said and my heart soared. She wanted me, after everything she had just witnessed. She didn't run away. She was here with me, and I felt my rage completely gone. I was because of her. "Thanks for calming me down."

"I didn't do anything," she said, but she had. Just having her next to me was all I needed. Then she said something I wasn't prepared for. "So, could you tell me what happened with Princess?"

"Why?" I asked her. "It's old news. I'd just like to forget about it."

"But you can't," she said and looked into my eyes. How is it she knew me so well? I didn't want to think about Princess. Didn't she see that? "Maybe if you talk about it, it wouldn't hurt so bad."

Damn, she was right. I didn't want this coming between us. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" If she said no, I would have dropped the whole thing, but in a way I wanted her to know. She just nodded for me to continue and took my hand and kissed it.

**_Flashback..._**

**_Butch's POV_**

_She was sometimes annoying, but the girl was hot. Why did I believe her when she said she was a virgin? Thinking back I don't think I really believed her. I had been seeing her for several weeks, and she kept putting me off. She said she just wasn't ready, so I believed it. Or that's what I told myself._

_It was a hot afternoon that Sunday. That day I decided to surprise her. Her place had more security than Fort Knox, but I was an excellent thief. I was a Rowdy Ruff Boy for crying out loud. No girl could resist me. I was going to prove that to her._

_I sneaked in through the underground tunnels. Big Daddy Morebucks didn't count on that. You would think a guy that rich would have a tighter security. Leave it me to point out the not so obvious._

_So I entered without too much trouble. No security in that tiny little window. Princess had a whole wing to herself, and I knew how to get in there practically undetected. I entered her bedroom, but she wasn't there. Where would a girl like her be on a day like this? The hot tub, where else._

_I knew where that was. I'd been there numerous times. The last time I got her to take her top off. Well, that was half the battle, time to get to the other half. I was determined to find out what she was hiding down there._

_Then I peeked in and beheld a sight I wasn't prepared for. I stayed in the doorway and watched. There she was in the hot tub with the Gang Green Gang._

"_Come on, Acey, don't you want it?"_

"_Oh, yeah," he said, licking her up and down. _

_She came out of the water naked and dripping wet. Ace came out of the hot tub and started chasing her around the tub, while the rest of the gang was cheering him on like it was some sick game. Eventually he caught her and tackled her down to the floor. She was laughing the entire time, so I didn't think she was in any trouble. _

_I just stood there and watched him practically fuck her brains out. She screamed so loud I knew she must have been faking. Then something happened I didn't expect. Big Billy and Grubber and the rest of the gang came out and took their turn with her. _

_Oh, hell, the whole thing disgusted me. That dirty little whore played me for a fool, but no more. I kept my cool and made my way to the surveillance room. I knew all the codes to get in and out. I was a resourceful little thief, but the only thing I wanted wasn't of any value to anyone... only to Princess. _

_Everything in that room was recorded, so I made me a little DVD. This definitely was academy award winning material. I came back into Princess' bedroom and laid out on her bed. I waited for her to come back in. It took a while, but she eventually did. Too bad her "guests" weren't with her. _

_I was itching for a brawl, and I would have loved nothing more than to pound those thugs into the foundation. I would have to settle for just her. There she was standing in the doorway staring at me, mouth wide open and her eyes all bugged out. That picture was priceless._

_Finally she said something. "Butchy Baby." She tried to act all innocent, but she knew that I knew. Even if I hadn't seen them, I could smell those thugs all over her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I thought we could watch a DVD together," I said. I hit the remote and the footage came up on the big screen. Her face went white when she saw herself fucking Ace. I didn't even flinch once watching her expression change from horror to rage._

"_How dare you?" she shouted and attempted to attack me. She jumped on the bed and started to beat on me, but I subdued her quickly and pinned her down to the bed._

"_What are you going to do now?" she said, taunting me. "You gonna rape me? You don't have to. You want it. Take it." Then she laughed in my face._

"_I would never touch your nasty ass," I said, still holding her down. "Not now, not ever." I jumped off the bed and right to her state of the art entertainment center. "But I'll keep this."_

_I took the DVD out of the player and left her room. She ran after me, practically tackling me down the stairs. If I had been some normal guy, she would have killed me. I smashed down to the bottom and made a gaping hole in the floor. I picked myself up off the basement floor and staggered to the secret exit. I went back through the underground tunnels and made my way home._

_Then and there I vowed never to trust another woman again for as long as I live._

**_End of Flashback_**

Once I finished the sorry tale she just looked at me. I saw the sympathy in her eyes. She wasn't angry, not scared, not pissed. She seemed to understand my pain. I had to admit that I was jealous of other boys getting close to her, but I realized that she was mine. Not because I wanted it, but because she did. I felt so fortunate to have her. She was my sweet angel, and I loved her like I never loved anyone else.

"How do you feel now?" she asked, her voice was shaky. "After what she did, could you ever trust again?"

"I already have," I said, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked happy to hear that, but I had to tell her why. "It's because of you."

I took her into my arms and kissed her. She had my heart, and I think she knew it. There would never be any reason for jealousy between either of us, for we had the same heart.

**So, ends the second version. I know this was intense, but it had to be. Review and tell me that you think. This story will continues in _Busted. See you then._  
**


End file.
